


Ralina's Drabble Collection

by Ralina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralina/pseuds/Ralina
Summary: A collection of the Drabbles I am writing for the weekly prompts posted in my Facebook Group.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/George Weasley
Comments: 13
Kudos: 18





	1. Just you and me (Hermione/George)

**Author's Note:**

> This week's prompt was the following:  
> When you come of age, you’re able to speak to your soulmate telepathically. Character A has just turned 17, and Character B says hello.

Hermione looked at the clock next to her bed and with every second she could feel herself growing more and more nervous. Only two more minutes, then she officially turned seventeen. To say she was nervous would have been an understatement. Because this seventeenth birthday was a special one. It wasn't only that she would turn to be an adult in the wizarding world, she'd also finally learn about her soulmate, as that was when the connection opened and she could finally talk to him or her. Maybe not right away, definitely not in the middle of the night, she decided, as she supposed doing mind speech at such an hour and therefore risking to wake the other person was considered impolite. But tomorrow… tomorrow she would try to reach out and then she'd finally know.

One more minute. What if she didn't even like him or her? What if her soulmate was someone horrible, like Draco Malfoy? Or what if the other person still wasn't of age? She'd not be able to reach him or her then and Hermione figured that this would probably be the biggest disappointment for her.

The seconds trickled by but then, finally, her clock announced midnight. For some reason, she had expected to feel something, anything, but there was no big bang, no trumpets or anything alike. But what was worse was, that Hermione didn't feel a _thing_ and certainly no connection. She sighed. 

_“Helloooo? Hello? Hello? Hello? Here’s your very own soulmate speaking. Are you there?”_ a voice suddenly rang through her head and instantly she stiffened on her bed. Was this…?

_“Hi,” s_ he replied, closing her eyes with a smile. The voice was definitely a male one, she realized, sounding somewhat familiar, too. But somehow she did not feel very much like guessing. _For that she was way to impatient, she realized. "I'm Hermione,"_ she introduced herself, _“Hermione Granger.”_

For a moment there was silence, but then the voice answered: _“Hermione? Really? Huh, wouldn’t have expected that. It’s George.”_

Hermione blinked in surprise. _“George? As in George Weasley?”_

_“How many other George’s do you know?”_ her soulmate asked and Hermione could almost picture the teasing smile on his face.

“ _Fair point,_ ” she mumbled aloud and hoped her words did not transmit. “ _How come you called me? It’s midnight. Or did you know it was me? Did you suspect?_ ”

_“Nah. When Freddie and I became of age, none of us found our soulmates. For a moment we had hoped we’d just get each other, as being able to do mind-speech with each other would have simply been amazing. But no. There wasn’t a peep from him. And so we made the deal to call for our soulmate every day at midnight.”_

Hermione had to smile at the thought. It was kind of cute. _“So Fred called out for his soulmate, too?”_ she asked, imagining them sitting next to each other, probably on a bed. But she was disappointed a moment later. 

_“Nah, Freddie found Katie Bell months ago. Now it was just me looking out for my other half. I’m glad I finally found you,”_ George admitted, his voice sounding almost relieved. _“It kind of got lonely with no one to talk around.”_

For a moment Hermione was confused by his words but then she remembered Ron saying something about Fred having found a girlfriend and Hermione assumed it must have been Katie. Now that she thought about it, the two of them kind of fit, with their shared passion for sports. Her and George on the other hand…

_“What are you doing this weekend, Hermione?_ ” George suddenly asked.

_“Uhm, I wanted to go through my Transfiguration notes again and maybe spend some hours in the library,”_ she answered hesitantly and a moment later she realized how boring that sounded. After all, this was George Weasley she was talking to and everybody knew that the boy loved having fun. Hence there was a good chance he'd be disappointed with her now.

_“Brilliant!”_ the redhead replied a moment later, not sounding disappointed at all. She furrowed her brows in confusion. 

_“Brilliant?”_ she asked in disbelief. _“Why?”_

_"Well, it sounds like you have lots of time, love. How about we meet at Hogsmeade? Just you and me,”_ George suggested in a giddy voice _._

_“You mean like on a date?”_

She heard her soulmate chuckle in return. _“Actually I thought we should get to know each other first,”_ he said and suddenly she could picture him with a wide, amused smile on his lips. _“But if we end the meeting with a snog behind the Three Broomsticks I’m sure as hell not complaining. So? Are you coming?”_

Hermione hesitated only for a short moment. The decision really wasn’t a difficult one. After all, George was her _soulmate,_ the person she had hoped to meet for years now. She could not wait to learn more about him, because at the first glance Percy seemed the much more fitting Weasley brother for her. And still, it was George who was her second half and Hermione could not help but start getting curious about him. Because there had to be similarities between them, right?

_"Sure,"_ she replied, attempting to sound casual, when in secret she could barely suppress her giddiness. Soon she would meet him - her soulmate - and get to know him - properly. And who knew? Maybe the meeting would really end with a snog for them? Because suddenly Hermione realized that she would not mind snogging George Weasley at all. 


	2. I can’t keep kissing strangers (Hermione/Fred)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This weeks prompt was the following:  
> "I can't keep kissing strangers and pretending they're you!"

“I can’t do this any longer, Hermione,” Fred said, leaning against the door he had just ripped open, before hastily closing it behind him with a bang. Hermione stared at him in confusion, putting the book on house-elf customs aside, she had just started reading an hour ago. 

"Fred? What are you doing here?" she found herself asking, taking in the man's dishevelled appearance and the smudges of lipstick all around his mouth. She forced herself not to think about it, not when she decided to let him go months ago. "And where's George? Weren't you supposed to be on a double date or something?"

Fred looked at her with a groan. “Only because George insisted on me going,” he said, looking at her with a headshake. “But I can’t do this any longer. I can’t keep dating girls, can’t keep kissing strangers, pretending they’re you,” he said, staring at her with a wild expression in his brown eyes. “I can’t do this any longer, not when you’re actually the one I want.”

It was like her mind suddenly refused to work, as she was simply unable to contemplate his words. “What?” she said while shaking her head in disbelief. “Why are you saying that, Fred?”

Her friend did not answer right away and instead started to pace the room in front of her. “Because it’s  _ true _ . Merlin Hermione, I want you, have wanted you for months actually.” 

She shook her head in disbelief. It couldn't be. She's watched him for months, watched him, dating girl, after girl after girl, a few of them even visiting the weekly Weasley dinners she used to attend. Seeing him like that had hurt at first, but after a while, she had gotten over it. Long ago she had learned to accept, that a man like Fred Weasley was not interested in a plain girl like Hermione Granger. "That doesn't make sense, Fred. You don't make sense, right now. If you've wanted me for months, you could have said something long ago. You're not one to beat around the bush, Fred, have never been actually. I've known you for years, remember?"

Fred looked at her with a frustrated expression on his face. "I know," he said with a sigh. "But that doesn't make what I just said less true. I want you, Hermione, believe me,  _ I do _ . So please, will you let me kiss you now?”

Hermione looked at the redhead with wide eyes, her eyes taking him in with a sad expression. How could he even ask that, when she could still smell another woman on him, still see the evidence that he had been kissing someone else probably just minutes ago? This was insane! "No!" she exclaimed, stumbling back towards her sofa with shaky feet. "Merlin Fred, are you drunk or something? Because I will not kiss you when you reek of Firewhiskey, smoke and  _ another woman _ !”

Fred looked at her with something like defeat. “I’m sorry Hermione. Please forget I said something. I shouldn’t have come here today,” me mumbled, before turning around and slowly walking towards the door of her flat. Hermione followed him, her eyes prickling with tears. 

“No, you shouldn’t,” she said, lowering her gaze to the floor.

A moment later he was gone, without saying good night or even another word. Hermione told herself it was for the best. She could not have a man like Fred Weasley, could not keep his interest for longer than a heated snog or a shag on the sofa. Because that’s how it always was with him, having heard all the stories when Ginny used to complain about her brother when she crashed at her flat after her professional Quidditch training. Fred Weasley was not a man to be interested in a girl for more than a month. And Hermione was not going to let her heart be broken again, not even by one Fred Weasley. She had just put it back together, after all. 


	3. A plate of cookies (Hermione/Fred/George)

"Alright, out with it," Ginny said, looking at Hermione with her eyebrows raised at her challengingly. "You've barely even looked at this book over the last hour. Instead, you have eaten about twenty cookies, which is totally unlike you, considering that you barely touch any sweets under normal circumstances. So what is wrong?"

Hermione looked at Ginny with a sigh. "It's complicated," she said, suddenly not feeling like eating another cookie. Not, that she had registered eating the other twenty, mind you. 

"Good complicated or bad complicated?" her friend asked with a grin, propping her feet up on her bed. It had been a while since the both of them had last seen each other, Ginny usually busy with training while Hermione concentrated on the book she was trying to write. Not that this was going very well, considering her late difficulty to concentrate on something else than her current misery. That's why she had decided to take a break and visit her childhood friend at the Burrow.

"How about I-have-a-crush-on-your-twin-brothers-and-am-unable-to-decide-complicated?" Hermione asked, smiling wistfully when she saw Ginny's face break out into a disbelieving grin. Hermione shook her head. She hadn't really planned on saying that, she realized, but somehow the amount of sugar must have loosened her tongue. Well, it didn't really matter. Ginny was her friend and probably the only person she felt close enough to, to talk about her stupid crush. 

"So, you like Fred?" Ginny asked, grinning like a Cheshire cat. 

"Yes," Hermione admitted carefully. 

"But you like George, too?" 

For a while, Hermione said nothing in return, but when Ginny kept staring at her, she nodded, whispering: "...Yes. You see why this is complicated?"

Ginny looked at her with a wide, amused grin. "Not really, no. Cookie?" She asked, pushing the half-full plate of cookies into her direction. Hermione looked at the redhead with a confused expression. Why wasn't she freaking out about what she'd just told her?

"No thanks, Ginny. You can tell your mum they're delicious, but I think I'm going to explode if I have another one of those. In fact, I'm feeling kind of strange already," Hermione confessed with a grimace. 

But Ginny just looked at her with twitching lips. "Well, actually those are not my mum's," she confessed, before turning towards the door. "Fred and George actually made them." She smirked before continuing somewhat louder. "Don't you finally want to come in here, boys? You heard it! She fancy's your pants off. So get your arses down here and snog her already!"

Hermione looked at her friend in horror. "They heard all that?" she squeaked, bolting from Ginny's bed in a panic. But why would they… "Ginny! Did you plan this whole thing?"

"Nope," Ginny said, her eyes twinkling with mirth. "But they did."

Hermione did not have time to say anything to that, as the door opened a moment later, Fred and George stepping into the small room. They wore matching grins on their faces, their eyes twinkling with mirth as they stepped closer. Hermione's heart skipped a beat at the sight of it. 

"Thanks, Gin," Fred said, winking at his baby sister with a grin. "We owe you big time. But now be a good little sister and go snog your boyfriend for a while."

"Will do," Ginny chirped and before Hermione knew what was happening, her friend, the little traitor, was out of the room. What was she supposed to do now? It wasn't like she had intended to say any of this! Merlin!

"You weren't supposed to hear this," she blurted out, eying the both of them in panic as they kept walking closer. "What are you doing here anyway? If I had known you are at the Burrow, I…"

"...wouldn't have come, we know," George said with a shake of his head. "That's why we had to do something, you see?"

He was right in front of her now, his hand slowly travelling towards her face, where it took hold of one of her curls and stroked it behind her ear. Hermione shivered as his fingers brushed her face ever so slightly while doing so.

"Because Georgie and I pretty much wanted to see you," Fred added, suddenly standing behind her. "And as it appears you wanted to see us, too."

Hermione swallowed nervously. "I…" she started and realized that she was unable to hold her tongue or lie. "I did," she croaked out, her heart beating nervously in her chest. 

George nodded. "Good. And how about kissing us?" he continued, his brown eyes boring into hers with an intensity that made her shiver. "Do you want to do that too, love?"

She closed her eyes, taking a big breath but even though her mouth was clamped shut, she found herself nodding at his words. 

"Excellent," she found Fred whispering into her ear a moment later, his breath tickling her skin. Then, suddenly she felt his hands close around her middle from behind and pull her against his muscular chest, as he continued: "Because Georgie and I want to kiss you, too, you know? And do much more, if you'll let us."

At that, her eyes snapped open, right in time to see George Weasley nod, before his face suddenly crept closer, his mouth coming to rest over her's. His lips were soft, she realized, when they brushed hers ever so slightly before pulling back for a few inches again. "Pity we first had to drug you to admit this to us. We could have been doing this for months now."

Hermione looked at him with wide eyes. "You've drugged me? With cookies?"

Fred chuckled behind her. "Sure. We've added a little bit of truth potion to them. Better than using alcohol."

"Why?" 

"Isn't it obvious? Because we want you to be in possession of all your senses when we do this," he said, placing an open-mouthed kiss on her neck, "and this." Another kiss followed, this time accompanied by his teeth that scraped her skin ever so slightly. Hermione found herself moaning against George's mouth, but a moment later her mouth was sealed by his lips again. This time they did not only brush over hers but kissed her with a passion, that took her breath away. It only took her a moment to kiss him back, her lips seeking him out with an eagerness to explore his mouth and anything else he would let her. Because she wanted him, wanted them both, Hermione admitted to herself while digging her fingers into the man's shirt before pulling him closer. It was useless to try to deny it to herself any longer. Hermione had eaten way too many cookies for that. 

  
  



End file.
